wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Blackhope
|} Description Lady Blackhope is the final boss fought on Unicorn Way, and defeating her is necessary for moving on to other streets in Wizard City. She resides in the first tower reached on unicorn way, just adjacent to the Lost Souls. She is a moderately tough boss, though the Fairy Queen that wanders Unicorn Way is arguably on par with her, even though the Fairy Queen doesn't have a minion. A player that receives the quest to fight her will likely be at least level 5 by then, so returning to Ravenwood and attaining the level 5 spell of the player's respective school is recommended. This is always a two pip spell that does more damage than the one pip spell before it. However dealing that additional damage requires that the player either skip a turn to save a pip, or use a spell that requires no pips, such as Minor Blessing for theurgists, or Golem Minion for conjurers. Otherwise, casting the two pip spell will be impossible. The pip cost of a spell can be seen in the top left-hand corner, inside an upside-down triangle. She has a formidable 235 health, but her minion, a Skeletal Pirate only has 95 health, and is a very easy target. Using the wand provided at the beginning of the game, a single Fire Cat spell should be enough to defeat it in a single stroke, or a Thunder Snake will do in its absence. Simply defeating the minion on the first turn will make the battle significantly easier. After that, Lady Blackhope herself isn't so bad. A one-pip spell in addition to a two pip spell from any school should be enough to defeat her. For diviners (storm wizards), a single Lightning Bats will be enough, or a single Fire Elf from pyromancers will do as well, though it won't be a one-turn kill. Besides that, the player can use the Pixie spell acquired from Lady Oriel to heal, though that also requires two pips to cast, and thus requires some planning to execute effectively. Like the other bosses on Unicorn Way, she does not have any strengths or weaknesses against any types of magic. At this point in the game, bosses really aren't worth killing for unique loot. Lady Blackhope doesn't have any particularly great drops, and anything worth keeping will quickly become obsolete anyway. For collecting unique loot, waiting until either Triton Avenue, Firecat Alley, or Cyclops Lane is more worthwhile. Note that the History of Life Magic is in her room, a part of the Library Dues quest that comes later on. Speech: :Mere Mortals should not dabble in the affairs of the Undead. Perish now, Wizard! Known Spells Imp Unknown Lightning spell Drops Gold: 5 - 11 Drop Percentages are based on data from 50 consecutive Battles. Hats: :10% - Alicane's Helm :16% - Double Sided Hat :2% - Frost-Touched Cap :6% - Fur-Lined Hood : % - Novice's Hat :2% - Soot Stained Hat Robes: :10% - Armored Tunic :14% - Cloak of Calamity :2% - Sturdy Coat Boots: :20% - Blackhope's Ice Shoes :2% - Graven Boots :8% - Healer's Shoes :4% - Seared Shoes :12% - Soldiers Wraps :2% - Roughspun Shoes :4% - Stormweave Shoes Treasure Cards: :2% - Dark Sprite : % - Fire Shield :2% - Frost Beetle :4% - Ghost Touch : % - Keen Eyes :2% - Pixie :2% - Scarab : % - Storm Shield : % - Tough Housing Items: :Life Stone Pedestal :Unicorn Statue Reagents: :Ectoplasm :Bone Quests :Olde News Category:Creatures Category:Boss Category:Rank 2 Boss Creatures Category:Life School Creatures Category:Undead Category:Wizard City Creatures Category:Unicorn Way Creatures Category:Life School Creatures